


South Of Sunshine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, skinny!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Of Sunshine

The days are short and the weather is cold, and every motel in town is full due to the icy roads. Even if Bobby is only a few hours away the roads are too dangerous for Dean to risk it, which leaves him and Sammy to sleep in the car. 

It’s chilly and frosty outside, but inside the Impala its cozy warm as the heater sputters out puffs of heat. The boys are tangled together in the backseat and snuggled under a pile of blankets; blissful sighs slip from Dean’s lips as he wiggles even closer to Sammy. His little brother clings to him like an octopus, all needy whimpers and grabby hands as he pecks kisses to Dean's neck. 

He wants it, now, it is clear by his grasping hands and his slim hips rutting, but Dean is not going to fuck his baby brother in the back seat on a highway on a chilly night. Not even if the offer is tempting. Sammy will just have to wait until they get to the motel, where Dean can spread him out on a big bed and play with him for hours. 

Dean hushes his whiny brother, he smiles and promises “Later, Sammy.” 

Sam pouts, but accepts; he snuggles Dean tightly, skinny arms wrapping tighter around his waist to hold him close. Their bodies fit snug as a glove and the deep chill which had settled in Dean’s bones has faded. Sammy slips off into a peaceful sleep, lulled into the dream world by the soft sound of his big brother humming. 

The next night, at a motel, Dean has his lap full of his baby brother. 

Sammy’s beautiful. All lean and boney limbs, not a trace of baby fat on his tummy. His eyes are bright and his hair is shaggy and too long, and he has a smile that lights up his adorable face, his dimples adorably cute on his cheeks. He’s small in Dean’s strong arms, all skinny legs and wobbly knees, petite hands that caress with a needy touch. He’s still shorter than his big brother, he hasn’t yet hit the growth spurt yet. 

It’s so easy for Dean to pull Sam onto his lap, groaning into the kid’s sexy pouty mouth when Sam kisses him hotly. Dean can’t keep his hands to himself; his little brother feels so good, skin baby soft and smooth, lips pink and lush and sweet. Perfect for kissing. He rubs Sam’s back and slides his hand’s lower, tugs the kid’s boxers down partly, and Sam whines softly, nibbling at his lips as Dean thumbs his hole, rubbing the furled pucker lightly. “I love you, Sammy. Love my sweet little boy so much. You are mine, aren’t you, Sammy?” 

“Your little boy,” Sam promises as he rocks his hips forward, grinding on his brother’s lap. “I’m your good little boy, Daddy.” 

Dean’s dick twitches in his jeans at the naughty words. He shouldn’t want to play with this daddy/baby boy fantasy but it feels damn good so he doesn’t stop himself; he palms Sam through his boxers, and he tries not to blow his load when he feels how small Sam’s little prick and hairless balls fit perfectly together in his hand. He lays Sam on the bed, pulling his kid’s boxers aside so he can see that pretty little pucker. It’s so pink and tight, clenching, begging to be stuffed full. Dean slides between Sam’s legs and licks the little hole, slicking the warm flesh with a slow wet swipe of his tongue. Sam gasps and his slim hips rut up into the heat of Dean’s mouth, but his brother pushes him back down onto the bed, holding him by the hips. 

Dean prods at Sam's entrance, tapping at the whorl of muscle with his tongue. Sammy groans and his head drops back onto the pillow, his little dick dripping. As Dean's wet tongue draws circles against the pucker, the touch begins eliciting a moan from his younger brother. 

“Please, Daddy,” Sam begs, tugging at his little prink as his sweet young face twists with pleasure. “Lick me, daddy. Please, please, please…” 

“Shh, shh, baby boy,” Dean soothes, rubbing Sammy’s belly softly. “Just lay back and let Daddy make you feel good. I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.” 

“You promise?” Sam asks, and he looks down between his spread legs, shivering when he sees his daddy’s pretty pink cock-sucking lips hovering over his dick. 

Dean grins, kinky and fifthly, whispering, “I promise, baby boy. Lay back and relax, Sammy. Daddy is going to lick your cute little boypussy, going to make you feel so good.” 

If Dean Winchester is anything, he's a man of his word. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2915922#t2915922)


End file.
